


Direction Unknown

by DashingHero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Clint Sings, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Get Together, M/M, Matchmaking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingHero/pseuds/DashingHero
Summary: After a long mission, Phil is dragged to a restaurant for a proper meal before he collapses into bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in years and had been sitting on my laptop uncompleted for a while. I got bored and decided to give it a go at actually finishing it. Title is taken from the song I used for Clint to sing and that just happened to be the one I was listening to at the time :P Sum 41 - So Long Goodbye  
> I appreciate any and all constructive feedback.

After being awake for the past 40 odd hours, the only place Phil wanted to be was in his bed. Instead he had been dragged out by Maria to a family-owned restaurant with her reasoning being that he needed some decent food before bed. If he wasn’t so tired, Phil might have agreed that maybe Maria was right.

He jerked himself awake, having nearly face planted his plate, his head resting against his hand.

A waiter is standing by the table wearing an amused smirk.

“What?” The word came out more slurred than Phil would have liked and causes the waiter’s grin to grow. Phil feels his face flush lightly. Usually he was more put together than this.

Maria is also smirking at him, her eyes lighting up with glee. As if she knew something she didn’t. Had he actually planted his face in his food and not noticed?

“I’ll get you a takeaway box, yeah?” The waiter’s voice is deep and strong.

Looking at the food on his plate, Phil thought it would be quite a waste to bin it. He nods.

The waiter takes the plate and leaves. Phil watches him leave with his head resting in his arms on the table. He can’t help but admire the guy’s ass as his eyes close again.

He must have drifted off again as next moment he found himself being helped up and his coat being put on him. Phil breathes in a hint of aftershave. Forcing his eyes to focus, he finds amused blue eyes looking at him.

Phil blinks a few times, straining to listen to the conversation happening between Maria and their waiter. The waiter removes his arm from Phil’s waist, having used it to steady Phil, though he keeps a close eye on Phil to prevent any falling.

As the waiter walks them to the door, he only has to steady Phil once.

“Here,” he said, handing over Phil’s food to Maria, “You gonna be okay taking him home, Maria?”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

The waiter sighs.

“I wish I never told you.”

Maria just laughs in response.

Phil feels his arm being pulled before a breeze of cold air hits him.

* * *

The next morning Phil barely remembers making it home the night before. The mission he had gotten back from had been grueling and an utter disaster. Two agents’ deaths would be on his conscience for the rest of his life. Just like many others already were.

Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face and forced himself out of bed. After a quick stop in the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face with cold water, he stumbled into the kitchen.

The meal from last night was in the fridge with a note from Maria. Ignoring the note, Phil went straight for the food. He put the kettle on and made a cup of coffee as he heated up the meal.

After eating he felt more like his usual self and picked up the note. Maria was forcing him to go out for drinks on Friday and wasn’t going to take no for an answer. At least it gave him a day to recover before then.

Phil moved to the sofa, leaving his mug and plate on the side, and turned the TV on. Finding Bridget Jones on, Phil relaxed and curled up underneath a blanket. He drifted back to sleep within a few minutes.

* * *

 

“You’re not wearing that.”

Maria had come over early. Obviously to ensure Phil didn’t forget about meeting for drinks and to criticise his choice of clothing.

“I am.”

Phil thought he looked okay. He was wearing jeans with a nice fitting shirt and a cardigan. Having not bothered with his contacts that day, he was wearing his thick rimmed glasses. It wasn’t an awful look in his books.

Maria sighed and didn’t argue further on the matter. The fact that Phil was dressed and ready to go was likely go enough. Pushing the issue further wouldn’t help.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

The bar was pleasant enough, not too loud or crowded. A stage was set up in the corner with a microphone and stool.

Maria bought them both beers and led them to a table where Nick and Jasper were already seated at.

“Nice to see you make it, Cheese” Nick smirked. He knew just how ‘nice’ this ordeal was.

They chatted amongst themselves and left Phil to quietly sip at his drink. The bar was interestingly decorated with sketches in frames on the wall to a suit of armour in the corner. It gave the bar a unique atmosphere, something made it cosy and Phil felt himself begin to unwind and relax.

A woman walked on to the stage to a few cheers from locals. She smiled at them and announced that tonight’s act would be on shortly, after listing a few special deals they had on.

Maria grinned at Phil. He had the sudden realisation that she was up to something more than just dragging him out for drinks with friends. He moaned internally. That naturally meant one thing.

She was trying to set him up with someone.

He had hoped they would move on from this. It had been like a contest between his friends to help him land a relationship, but they had eventually let it go. He was happy with his life. Not so say he wouldn’t appreciate having a partner, he could admit to himself he did get lonely sometimes, but he could live with how things are. He liked how things are.

Downing the rest of his drink, he got up and went to buy another one. He was going to need it.

“Enjoy. Are you here for Clint?”

Phil looked confused and shakes his head.

“I don’t know who that is.”

The bartender just smiled.

“Well, you’re in for a treat. Enjoy your night.”

Settling back in his seat, Phil looked towards the stage. A man in a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a snug t-shirt was getting ready for his set. He was making himself comfortable on the stool, checking the microphone was close enough. When he looked up, Phil’s breath caught.

It was the waiter from the restaurant.

The man smiled and the bar become quiet.

He started strumming the guitar and began to sing.

“Time passes by, direction unknown.” He drags out the words, in a deep voice. Phil can’t look away, he doesn’t recognise the song, but the way the singer puts emotions behind the words is powerful.

The man plays a few more songs before stopping for a break. As he moves of the stage, he heads straight for Phil’s table.

Maria greets him enthusiastically and gestures for him to join them. He slides in next to Phil and Phil can feel the heat coming from the man.

“Everyone, this is Clint. Clint, meet Nick, Jasper and Phil.” She has a look on her face when she gets to Phil’s name and he reframes from banging his head of the table. This time she did manage to get his type right.

“Are you feeling better now?” Clint asks. He looks amused with a hint of genuine concern.

“Much better, thank you. You were amazing up there.” Phil blushes at the smirk on Clint’s face.

A bartender brings a drink over for Clint, who gratefully takes a long gulp from it. Phil looks away from watching Clint’s throat working after each gulp to see the others staring at him, all wearing matching grins.

The night continues in a similar fashion. It takes longer than it should for Phil to realise his friends are trying to big him up to Clint, dropping casual comments about how competent he is. One does get a piercing look from Clint after he was told how Phil single-handedly took out a building full of a terrorist organisation using only a paper clip and a pencil.

Phil has more drinks than intended and starts to lean heavily into Clint, who seems to enjoy it. Clint settles his arm around Phil’s waist, allowing him to snuggle in more. It passes Phil’s mind that he’s going to be in trouble about this and his friends will never let him forget it.

“We should probably get you home.” Clint’s chest rumbles as he speaks and Phil sighs. He nuzzles at Clint’s throat and watches as he swallows.

The others wave them off as Clint helps Phil up and walks him outside. A look passes over Clint’s face as he walks over to a taxi and Phil gets in. Sighing, Clint slides in next to him.

They head back to Phil’s place.

Clint walks Phil to his door and stands awkwardly for a few moments.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Huh?” Phil wobbles slightly and leans against the door as he attempts to unlock it.

Clint sighs again and carefully takes Phil’s keys. He unlocks the door much more quickly and supports Phil to the sofa. Phil groans and falls onto it, stretching out on the sofa. He doesn’t normally drink this much.

A small smile graces Clint’s face. He removes Phil’s shoes and takes the blanket off the back of the sofa, tugging it around Phil.

“Thank you.”

Clint smiles, one that softens his face and causes Phil to immediately regret how drunk he is.

Moving to leave, Clint stops and turns back around. He presses a kiss to Phil’s cheek.

“Pass me your phone.” Phil does, and Clint inputs his contact details.

“Call me in the morning, when you’re less drunk. I’d like to take you out on a date.”

Phil can’t help but blush. He stammers out an agreement and tries to hide his surprise at this development. He never expected Clint to reciprocate his attraction.

With a grin, Clint finally leaves. It doesn’t take long for Phil to fall asleep.

He hopes that the date happens. He hopes that it goes somewhere.

It’s too quick but Clint feels like what he needs.

He doesn’t want to be alone anymore.


End file.
